finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destroy the Machine Lifeform
Destroy the Machine Lifeform is a raid event in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and collaboration with NieR: Automata. The players face Engels. Both in the Japanese and global versions, it has had a rerun, but in the latter version, it was updated with a companion challenge event, The Formidable Engels. Overview As a raid event, the player must face a single boss, Engels, in combat. The player's goal is to damage Engels and be rewarded based on their performance. The greater the damage, the greater the score. Defeating the boss is not mandatory but provides maximum benefits. The player is given points based on how much damage is inflicted (overkill damage does not factor) and awarded with Engels Raid Coins equal to 10% of their score. These coins can be used to perform Raid Summon on a special own banner to obtain prizes ranging from materials, Metal Cactuars, Gil Snappers, Magicites to specific Trust Moogles. Damage inflicted to the boss subtracts from the boss' global HP, which numbers in the billions. Once the meter reaches 0, the Boss' level increases, which provides a higher raid coin bonus upon clearing a stage. (A greater Level does not increase the boss' strength.) Since it increases the amount of coins awarded per battle, players are encouraged to defeat the boss repeatedly; otherwise the boss' level can decrease when the timer reaches 0 and the global HP bar hasn't been depleted. Engels is not necessarily difficult but, for weaker teams, damage mitigation and ATK breaks are needed to succeed. Engels' arsenal will debilitate the party continuously, and uses many attacks that damage the whole party. As such, a cover tank (i.e. Warrior of Light or Veritas of the Earth) is greatly recommended to contain the damage. Since Engels has no elemental affinities, the player has ample room for attackers, but as it has lower DEF than SPR, physical attackers will be more useful than mages and hybrid damagers. As a Machina monster, he takes greater damage from Machine Killer and similar abilities, making Olive, Aileen, A2 or 2B all good choices. Featured units The event featured limited-time Rare Summon units, which were available during the event's period only: 2B, 9S, 21O, and the global-exclusive A2 and Eve (who were released in the Japanese version in the rerun, though with quite different skill sets). Adam was available through the Raid Summon banner. The units are overall very decent on their own and possess good Trust Master rewards, which coupled with the specific Trust Moogles from Raid Summon made them easy to farm. In particular, the unit 9S was highly sought by players as his Pod 153 provides powerful abilities to any unit when equipped. Rewards Additional rewards are also earned through points. The event features a list of individual rewards which are achieved after reaching a certain threshold of points, furthermore the more points the player has, the better they are placed in the Rankings where they are given rewards according to their tier. In the rerun, once the 4 million pts mark is reached, an individual reward of 5,000 raid coins will be awarded for every 250,000 pts accumulated thereafter, up to the 10 million pts mark. Raid Summon Within the event period, players could summon various limited-time units and rewards by using raid coins. Each summon cost 100 . A batch summon up to 100 summons at once cost 10,000 . ; Units ; Materials ; Items Crafting Recipes and crafting materials will come from both the individual rewards and from raid summoning. Players can only craft one Cruel Oath (or two if present for both the original run and the rerun), due to the limited material obtained as a completion reward. Stages Musical themes The raid's boss theme is the vocal version of "Bipolar Nightmare", composed by Keiichi Okabe, which is the battle theme used for most boss fights in NieR:Automata. It is the thirteenth track in disc three of the NieR:Automata Original Soundtrack. The piece flows from continuous drums and an all-staccato orchestra backing a frantic choir singing only clipped notes, to a mournful melody that ascends and falls undercut by a piano playing eighth notes with ever-increasing energy. Gallery FFBE Destroy the Machine Lifeform BG.jpg| FFBE Engels NA Sprite.png|Engels. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius events